


The boss's bitch boy

by slim_jean



Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gang Violence, Gangsters, Gay Sex, M/M, Murder, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, ganglife - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slim_jean/pseuds/slim_jean
Summary: Hope you enjoy the story.
Relationships: Dr. Dre/Eminem
Comments: 21
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story.

Cold dark gloomy night Em and Proof has just gotten off work at little caesars just off the corner of 7 mile. The time read 12:30pm on Ems phone. How long did we work for? It couldn’t have been that fucking long? 

“Dawg fucking exhausted from the long ass shift” Em whined. Proof agreed, they boss had made them stay behind for an extra shift. Said they were slacking off and mucking around. That wasn’t completely true. 

Suddenly Em and Proof heard shouting, multiple people up-ahead like they were auguring. Em and Proof glanced at each other as if to say ‘the fuck is that?’. They walk towards the sound, they knew they shouldn’t but curiosity got the better of them. 

Em took a deep breath stepping out to see the scene in front of him, Proof followed when he heard Ems breathing stop. There stood five people. One clutching his stomach in pain trying to block his face from getting hit, as the person above him continued to punch and yell at him. Em noticed a buff looking man leaning against the wall like he was waiting for an answer. There were two others, one female and one tall ass man keeping watch. 

Em couldn’t stop himself from getting involved, he hated bullies and he knew what it felt like to be the victim. The fuck is going on? Why were they hurting him? 

“Yo the fuck you doing?” Proof eyes widened as the words left his mouth. We were in deep trouble now! All heads snapped to him. 

“Em the fuck doing? You crazy!” Proof whispered harshly taking his eyes off them for a second, that was all it took for Jean to disappear and takes her shot that them. They never saw it coming of course. 

Jean swipes their legs out from under them, she takes her hand and grabs their shoulders pushing them down hard and holding them there. How she did that was impossible to understand. She was trained by the best was all she would of said. 

Em and Proof groaned as the air was knock out of them, Proof took the chance to get a glance at the attacker and to his surprise it was a girl. A beautiful one that is and definitely his type. Feisty and badass. 

“Sorry for the take down but it’s my job” Jean smiles innocently. Proof blinks he was a little lost for words before Em kicked him in the leg to snap him outta it. 

“Focus Proof” Jean pulls them up taking them to the boss. Dre tilts his head taking them in. Slim and fit, small body type. Just his type. 

Em felt his eyes on him, he wasn’t sure why that look effected him to much. Made him shiver a little and nervous. Then realisation hit him hard when he realised who he was. Dr Dre. The Dr Dre music producer. How he knew it was him was cause of the posters all over his wall. The fuck was he doing out here? He wasn’t hurting people right? 

“What’d you see?” Em bit his lip hearing his voice for the first time. Yes he had heard it a million times in songs but it was different to hear in his own ears. Em would of described Dre’s voice as husky and deep, he liked it more then he wanted to admit. Fuck he was sounding like a girl. 

“Why the fuck you hurting him? What’d he do wrong?” Em scolds. Proof would always support him but this was a bad idea. Proof had a feeling they got involved with something dangerous and deadly. Oh how they always got in trouble. 

Dre chuckles softly, he liked this kid. A lot. He was feisty and had an attitude which he liked very much. Like my guys with a dirty little mouth. Can teach them a lesson. 

“What the fuck you laughing at? It ain’t funny!” Em shouts. Dre smirks observing the smaller man in front of him. Ice examines his figure top to bottom. He knew Dre would like him straight away, with his body type. Slim and fit perfect for Dre to control that it. 

“Wouldn’t talk to the boss like that kid” Em snaps his head to Ice hearing the word kid, he wasn’t a fucking kid. He was 26. That ain’t a kids age. Fuck him! 

“I ain’t a fucking kid” Proof blinks. Shit with Em screaming like that he was definitely in deep shit. The fuck was he going to do with him or them? Proof didn’t wanna find out. 

“Sure you ain’t?” Ice smirks teasing him more to get him riled up, and it was working. So he had a baby face doesn’t mean shit! I ain’t no fucking kid. 

“Aight enough! What’d you see kid?” Em swallows as he heard Dres voice change from teasing to harsh in a slit second. How was that even possible, though he wasn’t surprised since it was Dre after all. How was Dre so fucking hot when he was yelling? The fuck was he thinking? Fuck no. You don’t fucking like Dre! You can’t. 

“Ice beating the shit outta him” Em points at the man still on the ground and Snoop holding him down so he didn’t move or run. They weren’t done with him just yet. Dre wanted answers about the money he borrowed and the shipment of his drugs. Someone stole them, and Dre wasn’t having that. 

Dre shakes his head strolled over to the man grabbing him as Snoop got out of the way for Dre. Em stares wondering what he was doing. Dre pushed him against the wall growling.

“Where’s the fucking money and my shipment huh?” The man finally spoke terrified. Em felt bad for him, but the fuck were the talking about? Money? Shipment? What? 

“I ain’t know, I swear after it came in, Kase had it taken somewhere” Dre growls cursing letting him go, the terrified man raced away but he didn’t get very far as Dre shot him in the head. 

Em and Proof froze eyes widening as they just witnessed someone die in front of their eyes and couldn’t to shit. The fuck! 

“The fuck! Why? Why would you fucking do that?” Em couldn’t process was had just happened, he was to shocked and scared. Why the fuck would you kill someone? The fuck was happening here? 

Em took hold of Proofs wrist making a dash for it. He didn’t wanna stay any-longer after seeing that. No way were they going to fucking stay with killers! Em hurried down the road with Proof trailing behind him just as fast. The fuck had they just witnessed? Jean was a killer? Fuck I gonna like the badass killer? 

Dre nods at Jean to retreat them, Jean smirks. She did like her job and it was the only family she had after her parents were killed fighting off a other gang. Jean bolts down the road after them, didn’t take long for her to catch up and tackle them. 

“Bad move” Em and Proof snuggles trying to get free as Dre and the others strolled over to where they were. 


	2. Business

Dre kneels down to Ems level capturing Ems chin in his fingers, making him glance into his eyes. Fuck was his eyes a beautiful baby blue colour. Dre was falling hard and he knew he couldn’t, shouldn’t. In this line of business you couldn’t have a weakness or fall in love.  
“Don’t ever run from me again! got that?” Em bit his lip nodding quickly, all the attitude leaving his body, and in came nervousness. Fuck he shouldn’t be fucking nervous around Dre but shit he found him hot, giving orders and demanding. 

“Use your words kid” Em swallows. Fuck pull yourself together! He fucking killed someone that doesn’t just go away. But he couldn’t help himself with his own feelings. 

“Aight I ain’t gonna run” Dre smirks letting go of his chin. Such a good boy, listening to orders and demands. He was definitely going to be mine just you wait and see. Ain’t letting him go or lost this kid. 

Interrupted by the sound of ringing phone, Dre groans snatching it out and answering rudely. They knew not to interrupt me and yet here they are doing just that. Motherfuckers! 

“What!” Dre listens to one of his gang member speak, something about Kase taking more drugs from him. Fucking bitch thinks he can steal from me. Think again. 

“Get the team ready! I’ll be there in 5” Dre was about to hang up when he heard a ‘yes sir’ coming from him. 

“Fuck sake!” Ice raised an eyebrow. Should he asked the fucking question when Dre was in this mood. He didn’t wanna get his head chop off. Fuck it. 

“What happened? He steal more drugs?” Dre growls annoyed as fuck that he didn’t see this coming. Annoyed that himself and the gang for not seeing it sooner. 

“What you fucking think! Let’s go, Jean take them home then I want you to follow us, I’ll get Snoop to send the location for you. Got it?” Jean nods pulling them up and onto their feet. 

Em glanced at Proof, the fuck were they in the fucking mafia or something? No they couldn’t be. That’s impossible right? But then again Dre did kill someone and now they talking about drugs. Definitely sounded like mafia shit. 

Jean takes Em and Proof home like Dre asked knowing deal well Dre would check on them once everyone was handled. 

“So how'd you end up in this gang or whatever it’s called?” Em and Proof were curious and wanting to know. What was a girl like her doing in something like this? 

“They took me in after my parents left me at an orphanage” Em looks at Proof feeling bad for her, Proof frowns softly staring at her. She could feel the pity in their faces on the back of her head. 

“Don’t need pity or you feeling bad for me, they took me in as their little sister. Dre trained me, so no one could never hurt me again. He made me stronger.” Proof suddenly felt pride. Em smiles after hearing that about Dre and how he helped her. He didn’t sounded that bad. 

Once they got there Em and Proof steps out of the car not getting the chance to thank her as she was off like the wind down the road. 

“Damn she’s fine as fuck Em, you see that” Em shakes his head, he was falling for her already not that he blamed him since he was always had feelings for Dre. She was pretty cute and badass. 

As soon as Jean has dropped the guys off, she drove to the warehouse where Dre and the guys were. Take caution going in there. You know what happens. Shady business and killings. 

Jean parks a block away in case they saw her coming, she grabs the weapons her needed before making her way to the abandoned warehouse. She walks on her tiptoes so nobody heard her coming in. That’s how she liked it, it was a surprise. 

“Where’s my drugs?” Was the first question Dre asked eager to get out of here, they knew that, and they didn’t question him. 

“In a rush to leave? Got somewhere to be huh?” Kase smirks cockily as if he knew something about him and he wasn’t saying. That annoyed Dre more. Angered him even. 

“I’m here to talk fucking business! Where’s my motherfucking drugs?” Kase waves to one of his members to go get it. As soon was he was back. There with him was Dres crate of drugs. What was he going to use it for? That was the question he was asking himself. 

“Why steal it? What’s the fucking use for it?” Kase smirk turns sinner, Dre stares him down. What was he planing? Why all the effort to get the drugs? 

“I have something for you” ignoring Dre questions, again Kase waves his hand. Two of his members bring out a beaten Fifty. Fuck! We had been looking for him everywhere. He just disappeared. Through Dre had a feeling something like this would happen. He had Snoop hack their cameras and systems. Found out they being getting cosy with the enemy. 

“Fucker! Knew you were up to something” Dre smirks he didn’t seem bothered. After finding out about Kase and the enemy, Dre did some digging of his own and find out that Kase as a brother name Jay. 

“Bring him” Ice strolls over to the car and bought out his brother, he was tied with rope and had duck tape on his mouth keeping him quiet. 

“You fucking kidnapped my brother!” Kase took a step towards them. Dre shakes his head keeping up his straight face. He was enjoying this and seeing him frustrated. Never take my shit and I won’t take yours. Simple really. 

“Fine give me Jay I’ll give you him, Deal?” Dre nods, both nodded for the ropes to come off and the duck tape. Dre signal Jean, code for take them all out. He didn’t want anyone left. Jean moves faster then anyone could blink, throwing knifes at her target. Not once did she miss. 

Dre gave a little smirk seeing them unmoving, Jean had left Kase to Dre to finish off knowing he would want to be the one to finish it off.


	3. Break in

By the time the gang got back home it was around 2:30 in the morning, they had gotten Fifty to the doctors to get checked out of course. The breeze had picked up as he stepped outside, causing it to become chilly. Dre didn’t mind the cool breeze against his skin, it made him feel alive inside. Not many thing did that, he knew that. 

Dre was thinking about one person in-particular. A bleach blonde with baby blue eyes. He had figured that out when he was staring at them from a long period of time. He needed to get a hold of himself. In this fucking business you couldn’t love. He already told himself that. 

Dre had told ice and the others he was going to check on that kid, see if it’s fine. Why was he worried? He wasn’t even sure himself. In was in to deep already. They insisted on going with him, which made him agreed. He shouldn’t have but fuck it. 

“Stay back don’t need him seeing us” Dre spoke in a quiet whisper. Ice smirks shaking his head. He knew Dre was gone when he came here. Fucking fucker thinks he ain’t care. 

Dre hadn’t realised he was next to the window looking in on them, he saw them watching this movie with junk food on the table as they were focused on the movie. He was just glad this kid was safe. Fuck get a hold of yourself. Ain’t the time to get attached to anyone. Your in the fucking mafia for fuck sake. 

Jean smirks coming up behind him, Dre was so focused on his thoughts that he doesn’t see her. Dre jumps sightly cursing as he knocked over a plant or some shit like that. That it crushed and made a loud noise, causing Em and Proofs heads to turn that the sound. 

Em grips Proofs arm as they made their way over to the door, slowly and steadily reaching for the lock and opening it. Proof glanced outside seeing Dre and the gang standing like nothing happened with the plant just broken on the ground. 

Em and Proof let out a breath of relief. The fuck are they doing here? Thought some weird ass fucker was trying to break in. 

“Fuck scared the shit outta us” Proof whispered, he hates to admit it. Em laughs softly trying to make it less awkward. Em hated when it was awkward, it made him nervous and being around Dre didn’t fucking help. 

Dre stares blankly at him, fuck he was hot and he couldn’t help himself feel more shit for this kid what was going on with him? It’s just a fucking kid ignore it. 

Em bit his lip feeling Dres predator eyes studying him. Fuck he’s staring. Why can’t you read his emotions? Was he hiding them? Dre snaps out of his thoughts. 

“Let’s go” Dre took one last look at him before going off to his car down the road, he didn’t want anyone knowing about his new interest. Didn’t need to put a target on his back. Though Dre knew by check on him that he was. He couldn’t help himself, Em had interested him in way even he didn’t know possible. Slowly crawling his way into Dres heart. 

Again Dre heard his phone ring, he answers on the second ring. He listens to Snoop on the other other side of the phone.

“Dawg we got a problem, security system showing someone’s trying to break in” Snoop uttered, Dre growls. Fuck sake what was going on? Who the fuck is messing with him? Didn’t people fucking know he was the mafia leader? Fuck it if they want the mafia leader, they gonna fucking get it. He’s gonna show them not to mess with him ever. 

“Coming now, stay hidden and out of sight” Dre commanded, Dre heard a ‘yes sir’ before the line went silent and dead. Dre drove home quickly with the gang filling them in what was going on. They got they guns and knives ready for action. Mess with the boss you mess with the family too. 

By the time they were near the house, Dre cut the lights off and parks the car three houses down and out of sight. They hop out guns ready and on the move, jumping the fence silently. Ice and Dre had lost Jean knowing she would be somewhere in the shadows. That was her speciality, hidden and out of sight. Ice nods that Dre telling him, he had his back. 

They enter the house raising their guns a little higher, they spot movement in the living room. It was quickly and sharp, easily missed. Dre narrows his eyes seeing it again, it was starting to piss him off. Dre rolls behind the couch aiming the gun, seeing a young man going through flies on the table. 

“Hands up now and I won’t shoot, who sent you?” Dre demands getting straight to the point, Dre always liked getting straight to the point. No betting around the brush for answers. Simple really. 

The man puts his hands up and turns slowly as Ice tensed, he squeezes the trigger a little harder. Not enough to shoot just yet but enough to think he’s about to shoot. The man swallows. He knew he was in trouble. The people who sent him failed to give him information about he was stealing from. 

Dre took a breath calming himself down no point getting angry just yet. Get the facts first and then shoot. The men chucks the flies back onto the table where he found them. Smart. 

“Tell me who fucking sent you!” Dre demands again for the second time, he hated repeating himself. Hated it. 

“Police.” Dre stares blankly at him trying not to give away his surprise. The fuck did the cop want? Ice raised an eyebrow thinking the same fucking thing. Why are they here? They were careful with the drugs and money. The business. So why now? 

“We got intel by someone that you’re selling is that right?” Dre rolls his eyes losing his gun and siting down. Act normal and everything will be fine. Who ratted them out? When he finds out who they fucking dead in the most painful way possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Dre and the detective spoke about the information that they had and how close they were to the business. The cops had information on all of them, the person who gave them that information also had the nerve to include selling and buying of drugs and guns for money. Dre was angry, no scratch that he was beyond that now. 

By the time they were finished with the cop, Dre had Snoop hack into the database of the police station and delete all records of them from the systems. He wasn’t taking any chances. As for the mole in the business he’ll deal with that. 

“Get everyone into the basement, we need to have a little talk,” Dre announced, Ice nods gathering the members of the teams and goes down to the basement. Dre had Snoop do a little digging on the teams that works for him. He did have bits and pieces of the shit they did but they never went to deep until now. 

Dre soon found out who it was, Carl Davison. Small time thief of his hometown in West Florida. He often stole small things like drinks, phones, and wallets. Making his way up to guns, drugs and money before joining the gang in helping them get drugs. 

Dre walks in with Snoop by his side, he glanced around him getting a good look at the members of his organisation. He spots Carl in the middle right hand side next to Vincent. Oh he was going to enjoy this very much. 

“You all remember the code of silence right? Omertà,” Dre uttered observing the expressions on each face in the room waiting for Carl to slip up and tell the truth, to be honest Dre was surprised he hadn’t said anything yet. Dre saw the nods around the room. 

“Tell me Jean, what is the omertà?” Dre Insisted. He knew everyone knew if they broke that silence he got to do the torturing himself. 

“When caught by the enemy do not give information, keep quiet even if that means torture or death,” Jean delivers the oath. Dre keep his face serious wanting to scare them a little. 

“So why is it that someone, give the cops information because the business? I fucking tell you all to keep it quite on the low,” Dre added waiting for Carl to fess up. Oh he wasn’t going to say anything, fine with me. 

“Carl come over here,” Dre said as he saw his whole body tense up and swallows back his nerves. Scared now fucker. Good. Carl steps towards Dre standing straight and making eye contact. Taught him well. 

“Sir i don’t know what you’re talking about,” Carl whispered. Dre shakes his head clicking his tongue. Bad idea lying to me. Big mistake.

“Take him to the room,” Dre ordered, Ice and Snoop grab him taking him out of the basement and into a room that only had a single chair and weapons on the table. Different sized knives lay on the table. Waiting patiently for this torture to start. Oh how he would enjoy the night with screams of Carl Davison in pain. So he was sick in the head sightly, that’s what the mafia does to you over the years ain’t it? Trust me then I say that, you lose your mind and life to this type of lifestyle. 

“Tell me what you gave them? What information? How much fucking information?” Dre questioned, Carl said nothing. He wants to play like this, fine with me. 

Dre picks up his smallest knife diving it into Carls hand that was tied up to the chair in ropes. Carl bit his cheek hard to keep the pain in. Taught him well again. 

By the time Dre was finished with Carl, he was in bad shape. All bloody up with cuts and bruises on him. Broken ribs and knife wound only small. Dre had gotten the information he wanted after Carl decided to finally give it up, the cops were close but not close enough to find solid proof for their business. Dre always found a way to voided cops or talk his way out of the cop systems. How nobody knew. 

“Kill him, I don’t want untrustworthy people in my fucking business! You know what happens to traders?” Dre uttered, Carl nods. Knowing especially if he was already bloody and bruised up what was of talking about it. The cop had everything on him. 

“I did it for my family, the cops had everything on me, blackmailing me into telling them. I know it was fucking wrong,” Carl admits to his sins. Dre stares blankly at him. Fuck! Family. He didn’t have that only the members in the mafia were his family after he ran away. He wasn’t asking for them to come back no, he loved the family he had now. Do anything to protect them. Anything and everything. 

Dre left the room as he heard the gunshot echo the halls. He didn’t flinch at the sound, course not he was use to the sound of fire going off anywhere it wasn’t new to him. 

Dre returns to his office looking over the paperwork stacked on his desk, he sighed heavily massaging his temples. Again was he thinking about a blonde haired kid. He really had to stop this nonsense and focus on the business. He was a cold blooded killer for fuck sake. Course that didn’t stop the images of the kid in his mind, no it make it worse. 

He couldn’t stop himself imagining the kid on his knees sucking him off as he jerks harder into that pretty little mouth of his. Fuck he was making himself harder just thinking about this shit. Dre slips his hand into his pants jerking off to the thoughts of him. Fuck up yeah he couldn’t help himself. Dre groans he stopped himself, he wasn’t going to do this no. 

Dre grabs his keys and makes his way to the car driving to the kids house, he wasn’t really thinking straight, his dick to hard to focus on anything else. Once he got there he didn’t bother knocking, no he climbed the window to the kids room. Once inside he spots him laying down on the bed sleeping. He looked peaceful. To bad he’s going to wake him up. 

Dre caress his cheeks softly feeling him leaning into the touch. Dre smirks leaning down and leaving feathery kisses on his neck. Em moans tilting his head more for him, he didn’t know what he was doing. 

Em begin to wake up confused to what he was feeling, he eyes open adjusting to the dark room and seeing a figure sitting above him. Em breath hitched. 

“What’d you want?” Em said surprised at his own voice, at how out of breath it sounded. Fuck get a hold of yourself. 

“You, I want you to suck me,” Dre said, Em knew that voice. Deep and Husky which he liked. Fuck. Dre. Why was he here? Did he just say suck me off? Fuck! 

“What? You want me to what?” Em whispered surprised. Dre smirks leaning in closer, close to his ear so he could whisper. 

“I know you wanna, I see the way you look at me.” Em sucks in a deep breath trying to control his breathing. No you won’t. You can’t. Can you? No stop it. You won’t and will not. 

Em didn’t know much about Dre only that he’s a rapper and producer. Now he knew Dre was a mafia leader that kills. How could he get use to that. Em did found him hot and attractive no doubt about that. But the question was could he suck him off. Fuck did he want to and that’s was fucked up about it. He wanted to. 

“You wanna don’t you?” Dre reply, Em swallows. Fuck! No you shouldn’t. Em was still fucking doubting himself, but also wanting to do it as fucked up as that sounded.


	5. Chapter 5

Em ended up giving into Dre, after a while of convincing. Em got outta bed and falls to the floor taking off Dres pants. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He wasn’t gay was he? Fuck if he was doing this he was. Em bobs his head to Dre’s thrusts trying to keep up, trying not to gag in the process. Soon he got use to it and went harder until Dre came in his mouth. 

Em sat frozen on the floor stunned by what he had just done. That wasn’t supposed to happen and he wasn’t supposed to like it either. What was happening to him? Because the first time he met Dre, he wasn’t gay enough to do that. So why was Dre so special? 

Dre stood up pulling Em up with him, he stares at Em waiting for him to say something. Anything. He was guessing Em was in shock after giving him a blow job in his room with his best friend cross the hall of him. 

Em swallows knowing Dre’s eyes were on him and he didn’t know what to do, he was always nervous around Dre whenever he was near or close, it was just the way his body reacted with him. He couldn’t help or stop it. He didn’t even know why he was interested in Dre. He knew Dre was a producer. Maybe that was the reason or maybe he was hot and demanding, that Em liked that about him. 

Proof on the other hand had heard the whole thing from his room and he was shocked, that even happened. What the fuck was going on? Was Dre here or something? Were they fucking? Course they were who am I kidding? Proof just couldn’t believe this was happening cross the hall from him in his best friends room. 

Dre heard the footsteps of his best friend coming, he leans down to Ems ear letting him know that he would be back soon and was sure that he would have him. 

“I’ll be back soon for you.” Em breath hitched at how close Dre was, he could feel Dres breath softly ticking his skin. Fuck he liked that. He liked Dre close and he wanted more. He wanted Dre’s lips, kissing the skin on his neck. Wanted to know how it felt and if he would like it. As fucked up as he sounds, he wanted Dre. 

Dre snuck out the window as the door opens, revealing Proof crossing his arms with a serious face. They were going to have a little talk about this whole fucked up situation. 

“The fuck were you doing in here?” Proof asked wanting a straight answer back, Em swallows. The fuck was he supposed to said, oh hey I just sucked Dre off and I liked it. Don’t judge to harshly cause I’m gay. Fuck no he wasn’t gonna say that. He wasn’t crazy like that. 

“I heard the whole fucking thing, should I be concerned about you?” Em eyebrows drew at Proofs question. The fuck was that supposed to mean? 

“The fuck that supposed to mean?” Ems mind spoke out through his mouth, he was curious about what Proof was saying. 

“I’m just saying, you only met Dre a couple of weeks ago, you can’t like the guy and you saw what he does, for fuck sake he kills,” Proof was now pacing back and forth in his room, he was worried about him. With all the visits Em was getting and now this. It wasn’t a coincidence. Em couldn’t possibly like this one, He knew Em liked the bad boys. But still he worried about his best friend. 

“I ain’t know what I want,” Em groans stuffing his face in the pillow, he felt the bed dip next to him. He knew Proof had sat down. The fuck was he doing with himself. Did he need help or did he just want Dre to touch him? Fuck he need to fucking stop. 

Proof pats his back, comforting him. Em sighed softly leaning towards his hand on his own back. What was he going to do with this fucking feelings? Why did he even like him anyways? Fuck so many questions he wanted answered, but he wouldn’t going to get them anytime soon. He knew that.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Dre got home, he noticed the sun slowly rising. Dre sighed sightly, he was about to head off to bed, when loud gun shot fly through the air. Dre ducks down grabbing his gun from his waistband. Ready to shot whoever the fuck dare enter his house uninvited. 

Dre heard multiple footsteps running around the halls, like they were looking for something. Dre sent a message. 

Get here now, we under attack. Motherfuckers think they can attack

Ice: Fuck, on the way, Snoops with me. Hold tight. 

Jean: Already here. Killed two of them. 

Dre noticed a shadow stop outside his door, he knew the door was about to be kicked in. Dre was always ready for shit like this. Had guards everywhere incase this happened. Dre had sent Ice and Snoop to check on the shipment that had just come in. 

Bang. 

The door broke off the hinges falling to the ground. Dre fires shots at the intruders watching them drop one by one. Motherfucking bitches. Think they can break in and not get shot. Ice and Snoop run in guns raised, before lowering their guns slowly at the sight. At all the dead men. 

“Vincent, clean this shit up. Snoop I want you to find out who send them,” Dre ordered. Vincent nods getting to work. Snoop starts his search for other gangs and mafia in the area or country. Five minutes went by and Dre was still waiting for the information from Snoop on who had broken into the most dangerous mafia house in the country. 

Dre barged in, he wasn’t a patience person and Snoop knew that. All Dre wanted to know was who the fuck broke into his house and shoot up the place. 

“Boss. I can tell you it was a lower gang, but close to Russian mafia,” Dre fist clenched, fucking Russian mafia. They were enemies since he can remember. Ever since he took over the mafia at a young age. All he knew was to be emotionless and now that a baby blue eyed boy caught his attention he didn’t know what to do. Dre did want him after the blowjob em has given him, he couldn’t stop there. He was going to be his, no one could stop him. 

Dre also had Snoop find background information on Em and his friend Proof, just to make sure they were clean and weren’t working for any mafia or gang. Which they weren’t and Dre was glad. 

“Ice, I want you to find those fuckers and bring them in, take Jean with you,” Dre ordered, Ice nods. he noticed that Dre wasn’t relaxed or calm right this moment and he understood why. He wouldn’t be either if someone broke in and started shooting around. 

Dre ordered the others to get the basement ready for their arrival. He wasn’t taking any chances anymore. No more fuck ups. No more Mr. nice guy, not that he was anyways. 

Dre had a moment to himself so he decided to texted Em. He calmed him down when he was in a shitty mood, he wasn’t sure how Em did it but he did. 

Guess who

Who is this? 

Aw come on, you know who it is 😏

Dre? 

Bingo 

How’d you get my number?  
Never mind,  
your in the mafia.  
I’m not surprised,  
why you texting me?

Can’t I text?  
Even after you sucked me off 

Don’t! Fuck I ain’t ever done that, ain’t even know why I fucking did it 

Think I know, you liked it, like taking orders. Sound about right huh? 

No I don’t, never did. You don’t know me 

It had been an hour since Dre was texting Em and to be honest he didn’t wanna stop either but he had heard Ice and Jean were back from there mission and had the fuckers in the basement ready for him. About fucking time. He wanted them to pay. His most hated enemy of all time and is hate for the rest of his life, Suge. He didn’t wanna talk about that right now. 

Dre makes his way to the basement, getting ruin of any emotions he had. He couldn’t afford mistakes in this line of work or business. The guards by the door opened for him. Dre enters the room and the temperature drops with how cold he was. It was always like that. He wanted them scared of him. 

Dre eyes trailed him, seeing some bruises forming on his arms, face and neck. His guess was either Ice or Jean, then again he knew it had to be both. Dre saw the sight fear in his eyes he was trying so hard to hide. Pathetic really. 

“Who sent you?” Dre questioned, he already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from him, to be sure. Dre knew he wasn’t gonna answer him either, code of silence. 

“Hand me the knife,” Dre barked, he watched his eyes widened now struggling against the ropes. Dre always loved this part of the torture. Loved to hear them scream. He knew no one could help them even if they wanted to. 

“I’ll ask again, who sent you?” Dre repeated the question, he received spit in his face. Slowly he wiped it off. Dre grips his jaw roughly to the point he almost broke it. 

“You wanna play games? We’ll play games, just know I always win,” Dre lets go, punching him. Dre then dug the knife into his arm, causing him to scream in pain and blood to drip down from the stab wound. 

“Fuck you, think that’s wanna work?” Trevor groans softly, Ice smirks. Dumb fuck. Dre tilts his head, watching the blood drip to the ground. Dre picks up one of his favourite knives. It wasn’t big or small. It was around half the size of his hand. Perfect. Dre bring it close to his face, resting it against his cheek. He saw him grip the chair tightly. 

“My bet is you work for Suge, told you to shot up the place. If you didn’t you would die, sound about right?” Dre grunts. He seemed surprised by the information. How the fuck did Dre know, fuck. 

“My guess was right,” Dre drags the knife down Trevors cheek, making him grip the chair harder. Dre place the knife back on the table.

“Continue this tomorrow,” Dre smirks softly walking out. Fucking bitch. Heading off to bed for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Dre was awoken by the team barging in and putting open the curtain, Dre groans stuffing his face into the pillow to get away from the burning light that filled the room. To fucking bright. 

“Get the fuck up Dre,” Ice orders pulling on the blanket to make him get up. Dre growls softly flipping Ice off. Ice chuckles. Moody as always. 

Dre slowly stood, making his way to the bathroom and showering. Soon dressed and ready to begin to torture once again. This was always fun for him. 

Dre makes his way to the basement after he had finished breakfast. Time for fun. It had been an hour since Dre had gotten his Information from Trevor. 

-An hour ago-

“Well look who’s awake and ready,” Dre smirks, tilting his head. He looked worse then yesterday. Pale and almost unconscious. 

Trevor didn’t bother answering him, he remained quiet and silent. Dre grabs his knife once again drawing blood. He screams and cries out. 

“Okay okay, I’ll tell you. He knows about your little kid, you’ve been watching over and trying to protect, did you really think he wouldn’t?” Trevor laughs, as Dre stares blankly towards him. Fuck he knows? He’s in danger, it was his fault. 

“He’s coming for him, he’s coming for you,” Trevor laughs more. Dre stayed calm, it wasn’t just any calm. It was a calm and angry. The worse kind. 

Dre raised an eyebrow waiting for him to finish, Trevor finally stops glancing at Dre in confusion. Why wasn’t he angry? Why wasn’t he saying anything? 

“You done?” Dre questioned, Trevor stares confused just by how calm he was. Ice waited for him to say something. Anything. 

Dre walks around him, so he couldn’t be seen. It bring fear into his victims. Dre leans down level with his ear and spoke. 

“Let him come, you think I ain’t know about his men following us, tracking me?” Dre chuckles, it sounded hollow and held no emotions. That brought fear into Trevor and into some of Dre’s members. He knew he was in trouble. About to die. 

“You think I ain’t know? Hide behind a fucking tree or bins, silent tracking? No more loud then anything,” Dre shakes his head.

“When tracking one of the deadliest mafias, try to be fucking quiet,” Dre slides his fingers around his gun putting it out and shooting him in the head.   
“Clean this shit up,” Dre ordered, massaging his temples. It was something he did when stressed or annoyed. What the fuck is he gonna do? 

“Yo Dre, what we gonna do with the kid?” Ice questioned, Dre tilts his head. Better kidnap him only way his safe. 

“Kidnap him and bring him here,” Dre said, Ice stares. Was he serious? He couldn’t be? Fuck he knew Dre hardly ever jokes. 

“You ain’t serious are you?” Ice asked. Dre looks at him seriously and that was when Ice knew he wasn’t fucking around. Fuck. 

“What about the other kid?” Ice waited for an answer. Dre walks past him raising an eyebrow. 

“Bring him too,” Dre suggested as he entered his office, to do more paperwork. He still had a job at the studio making beats. 

Ice had brought Jean with him to help kidnap this two kids, it wasn’t to hard knocking them out and bringing them out to the car. He had to give it to Jean, she was a specialist in silent when it came to killing or something of the sort. 

By the time they got back it was midday. Dre had told them to lay them down in the guest rooms. 

Hours when by before they had awoken, unwire where they were. Em glanced around confused. Where the fuck was he? Who the fuck kidnapped him? 

Dre opens the door, closing it behind him. Em stares realising just who it was. Why the fuck would he kidnap him? Dre was gonna kill him was he?

“Why you kidnap me? You could have just asked fucking nicely,” Em yells, he was annoyed. Dre raised an eyebrow. 

“Your in danger, you think you would of believed me if I told you?” Dre questioned, Em stares.  
Danger? Me? Who wants to hurt me? 

“No I couldn’t of,” Em understood his point. He made his point. Dre smirks running his eyes over him. Em swallows watching Dres eyes.

“Where’s proof?” Em waits for his answer. Dre massaged his temples. What the fuck was he gonna do? 

“Cross the hall,” Dre states. Em nods. Least he was safe and unhurt. He hoped. Was he supposed to be stuck in this room, for how long? 

“How long am I supposed to be here?” Em asked. Dre had to think about that. With Suge and his gang, he didn’t know how long it would take but he was gonna make sure they were safe. All of them. He needed a plan. Plan of attack or action. 

Dre massaged his temples more frequently and Em had noticed, he eyebrows drew. Ems body moved on its own and his arms raised moving Dres hands out of the way and he instead massaged it for Dre. Dre stares at him, taking in his features. Dre noticed that his eyes were a baby blue. His cute ass button nose. His pinkish lips, looked kissable. Fuck you gonna stop. 

Meanwhile in the next room stood Proof, thinking he was alone. He was pacing back and forth as Jean watched from the shadows of the corner. Kinda cute looking all worried. 

“You should sit, if you think your friends in trouble or hurt, he’s not,” Jean states. Proof glanced in the direction of her voice but he couldn’t quite find her. 

“How you do that? Move without being seen or heard,” Proof asked curiously. How could she even do the shit. Sexy really. 

“Training and lots of practice,” Jean steps out of the dark corner giving him small smile. Proof stares. He still found that impressive and hot, how a girl could handle her shit and take down men twice her size. 

“As for kidnapping you both, your friend is in danger,” Jean watched his reaction, waiting for the sudden concern for his friend. And there it was. Proof eyebrows drew and a frown with place on his lips. Oh those lips. Not the time, focus. 

“What you mean, he’s in danger? who’s after him?” Proof questioned quickly. 

“It’s the mafia ain’t it? You brought a war,” Jean stares, he was pretty smart for a hot, cute looking guy. Again not the time.


	8. Chapter 8

Ice had told Dre, Fifty was all healed up and could go back to his room. On the way back to his room he bumps into Em. 

“Why you here? Dre doesn’t stop talking about you,” Fifty was trying to get to the bottom of this. Why was he here? Did Dre bring him or did he kidnap? Kidnapped ain’t he? 

“Dre kidnapped Proof and I because we’re in danger or something,” Em explained and Fifty raised an eyebrow. He didn’t really believe him. Fifty pushed him against the wall, leaning in. 

“Better be telling the truth, or you gonna wish you did, when I’m done with you,” Em swallows listening to Fifty threatening him. Shit could it get anymore worse? 

Dre walks the hallways going to get him since he hadn’t eaten yet, he paused seeing Fifty and Em against the wall. More like Fifty pinning Em against the wall. Dre didn’t like that. 

“Fifty get the fuck off him, Now!” Dre growls. Fifty pulls away staring at Dre. Shit he saw. Fifty saw see the anger in his eyes and his clenched fist. Fuck he fucked up. 

“Dawg I was just talking to him, don’t get the wrong idea man,” Dre glares as Fifty tried to explain the situation. Dre tilts his head looking at them both, he noticed Em was nervous and sightly blushing. Fifty on the other hand was calm and tryna explain. 

“Enough, I heard enough already, next time you touch him, I’ll break your hand or shot it,” Dre smirks softly seeing sight fear before Fifty covers it. That’s right, he’s mine. 

Em couldn’t bring himself to speak, he was shocked by Dre and Fifty. They both gave off dominant vibes. Dre seemed more dominant then Fifty, Em could tell. Though Fifty was still up there. 

“Come, know you haven’t eaten anything yet,” Em followed Dre to where the kitchen was quietly, he was sightly afraid to speak incase he said something wrong. But the way Dre acted just before was sort of hot, he liked it. Fuck no you don’t. 

“What you want?” Dre waits for an answer, Em swallows the nerves and talks finally. 

“Pancakes,” Dre grabs the ingredients and begins to make pancakes. He had never done anything like this before, none of the gang had seen him cook. They always saw Dre telling the cook to make him something, so why is it that Dre was cooking for this kid. He was definitely something, if the kid could make Dre cook for him. 

Em smiles watching him, watching those muscles flex. Em couldn’t help it, just watching Dre was enough to make him happy. That was scary, he wasn’t falling for a mafia boss was he?  
Dre did say he was in danger, his enemy coming after him to get to Dre. Seems fucking stupid to him, why that was happening. Dre placed his pancakes down staring that him. 

Em digs in smelling the sweet smell of the pancakes, he moans closing his eyes as the maple syrup and soft pancakes hit his mouth. 

Dre let out a low growl as soon as he heard the moan leave his mouth. The things I wanna do to him, just to get him moaning like that for me

“I wouldn’t moan like that, unless you want me fucking you roughly, making you moan louder then that,” Ems head snaps to Dre catching him staring, he swallows feeling a shiver run down his spine. He was considering that, it sort of turned him on, knowing Dre wanted to do that to him. Fuck what the fuck was he thinking? 

Fifty knew he shouldn’t been messing with Em, he knew Dre wanted him or made his claim on him. It was obvious. Still Fifty wanted to mess around a little, get him jealous and watch just how jealous Dre gets. Fuck he knew it was gonna be bad idea but who cares. 

Fifty saw them sitting at the table, how happy they were just staring at each other. Oh how fun this was gonna be. Fifty sits next to Em a little to closely, for Dre liking. 

“Sup Em, you doing?” Fifty smirks placing his hand on Ems leg and slowly moving it up. Em swallows, he wasn’t sure what Fifty was doing. Fifty smirks seeing at how nervous he was and was enjoying himself. 

“What are you doing?” Em whispered, Fifty smirk widened as his hand went higher up on his leg, it was now placed on his thigh. Em groans quietly trying don’t to get Dres attention but it was to late for that, Dre was glaring and you could see just how clenched his fist was. Em was slightly excited with the way Dre was acting, all jealous and shit. It meant he cared. Fuck stop he’s a fucking mafia boss. 

Fifty took it one step farther, he slides his hand up Ems chest. Em sightly wanted Fifty to touch him, where there was no shirt in the way. Dre let out a deep low growl. Em jumps a little and he felt it go right to his dick. This was wrong, the fuck was he thinking? He liked Dre and here he was wanting Fifty’s touch. Fuck!

“Get your fucking hands off him, I warned you didn’t I?” Dre was keeping himself calm for now, Fifty was pushing his patience, and he had a lot of patience when it came to on controlling his anger. Lately he couldn’t control himself and he knew why, it pissed him off. Knowing this kid wasn’t even doing anything but still Dre was losing his shit. All he saw was Em liking Fifty’s touch and he didn’t like that, not one bit. 

Fifty smirks pulling his hands away, he now knew just how jealous and possessive Dre was. He wondered what would happen when someone tried to hurt this kid, what Dre would do to them? Wondered how bad it would be for them? Was it possible Dre was falling for this blonde haired boy? 

Ice had decided to walk in at that moment and he felt the tension in here. You could cut it with a knife and Ice knew that. The fuck was going on in here? 

“The fuck going on? Why the kid all nervous and shit? And the fucking tension in here,” Ice cursed. He noticed Dre glaring at Fifty, his fist clenched like he was about to punch the shit outta him any minute now. 

“Aight the fuck is wrong with you? Both of you?” Ice questioned, Dre glare turned to Ice and he raised an eyebrow. 

“This fucker is testing my patience, touching something that doesn’t fucking belong to him,” Dre growls. Fifty smirks. He was enjoying this way to much. Ices head snaps to the kid realising what was going on now.   
“Dawg you seriously gonna get yourself kill one day,” Ice walks to Dre, patting his shoulder to calm him down. Dre took a deep breath in before letting it all out. That sort off help sightly. Ice shakes his head now looking at the kid again. 

“Why ain’t you stop Fifty’s hand?” Ice asked and Em swallows nervously, he already made Dre angry and if he told Ice, he knew he would be angry too. 

“I ain’t know,” Em quietly spoke and Ice tilts his head running his eyes over his body to figure him out. Ice smirks amused. 

“You fucking like it, ain’t you blondie,” Em eyes snaps to Ices, his lips parted. How the fuck did he figure that out? 

“What, no?” Em acted like he didn’t know what the fuck he was talking about, Ice chuckles. This kid was something. He was gonna make things interesting around here. Ice knew that and he was going to watch the out come.


	9. Chapter 9

Dre walks around the counter grabbing Ems arm and taking him to his room, Ice and Fifty watched Dre drag Em out, they knew that the kid was in trouble. They couldn’t help him unless they wanted to get shot in the foot or something. 

Dre pushed him down onto the bed grabbing the cuffs from the drawer, Ems eyes widened. He tried to crawl away but Dre grips his ankle pulling him back and cuffing him. Dre stares at him with fire in his eyes. He was going to teach him a lesson. 

Em swallows his nerves, he didn’t understand why he was excited as well. Like he wanted this. Dre eyes trailed down his body, taking in the details. His hands come down pushing up Ems shirt and Dre grips Ems nipple in-between his fingers, rolling and pulling on it. Em moans softly arching his back. Shit he made that sound? 

Dre then hooks his fingers into Ems pants pulling them off quickly and throwing them onto the ground, he didn’t need them. Not for this. Dre leans down kissing and sucking on his neck, he was going to leave a mark on his neck. So everyone could see just who he belonged to. 

Em moans tilting his head to the side, giving him more room. Dre smirks, he was submitting to him just fine. Submitting all his body and Dre was loving it. 

“Fuck me already,” Em was sort of begging and telling him, fuck he was hard. Dre raised an eyebrow pausing his movements. 

“I ain’t here to pleasure you, I’m here to punish. Teach you a lesson,” Dre smirks as he heard Em groan. He was going to have this kid begging him to fuck him. Dre leans down once again this time sucking on his nipple. Em moans arching his back into Dres mouth to get more of the feeling. Em felt like he was in heaven with what he was feeling right this moment, it didn’t feel like a punishment. Dre pulls back licking his lips. Em groans. 

“Please fuck me, I’m hard,” Dre runs his eyes down him, now seeing just how hard he was and Dre smirks. Oh he’s hard just by my touch huh? 

“So tell me why you’re getting punished huh?” Dre waits for his answer, he wasn’t one to repeat himself and be patient enough to wait. 

“Cause Fifty was flirting and touching me,” Em moans as he felt Dres fingers sightly touch his thigh so close to his dick. It was light but it send shivers up him. He wanted Dre to move it a little more so it touched his dick but he knew that wouldn’t happen. 

“Please fuck me, I’ll do anything. Just touch me,” Em couldn’t believe he was begging but right now he didn’t give a fuck. He was to hard. Dre smirks untying him. He had other plans for him.   
Dre pulls him up, slapping his ass. Em gasps as a soft moan slipped out after that. He shrugs off his pants and shirt. Em stares, he had never seen that much muscle before. Fuck he was ripped. Shit quit staring. 

Dre smirks gripping Ems shirt and pulling it off him, Dre leans towards him letting his lips glaze Ems ear softly. 

“Bathroom now, I want you in the shower. Do you understand?” Em lips parted as he nods quickly, Dre slaps his ass gently telling him to go. Em walks into the bathroom turning on the shower. He took a deep breath calming himself down. Dre did things to him and that excited him why? He had no clue why. 

Dre soon entered the bathroom seeing that Em was in the shower with water running down his body, it turned him on just seeing that. Em felt the stare and turns his head, his breath hitched sightly. His eyes trailed to Dres dick. Em felt himself lick his lips, he wanted that inside him. Call him crazy. He was. 

Dre smirks stepping in behind him, his arms wrapped around Ems waist turning him to face him. Soon he pushed him against the wall lifting up his legs. Em wraps his arms around Dres neck holding on. Fuck this is gonna happen. Dre slams into him, he wasn’t gentle. Never said he was. Em hissed digging his nails into Dres shoulders. He wasn’t use getting fucked. Dre was huge and he wasn’t gentle either. 

Dre didn’t let him get use to his size as he continued to jerk into him. Ems hiss soon turned into moans getting louder with each thrust. Dre didn’t slow down he only went harder as soon as he heard Ems moans get louder. 

“Scream for me, moan my name,” Dre groans thrusting into him harder and faster, Em diggs his nails in again causing Dre to growl. Em screams feeling him go deeper into him. Fuck he felt fucking good. Like it was too fucking good. He has never felt this before and he didn’t want it to end. 

“Dre! Fuck deeper,” Dre growls thrusting deep into him. Em felt himself coming, he didn’t have time to warn Dre, he was already coming down from his high. Dre groans jerking harder, he was now close. 

“I wanna hear you moan,” Em leans into Dres ear moaning, Dre growls pushing him harder agaisnt the wall as he jerks deeper soon coming into him. Growling. 

Dre groans rocking out his high as Em groans. His forehead falls onto Dres shoulder. He was exhausted after that. Fuck did he feel good. Fuck did he want to again. 

Dre pulls out stepping into the water and cleaning off, he dries them off and lays him down sliding in next to him. He pulls him closer snuggling. Fuck what the was he doing snuggling? He was getting to attached to this kid. Marking him. Fucking him. Punishing him. He wasn’t gonna think about that right now, he just wanted sleep. 

Dre groans covering his eyes from the burning light, he cursed. Em moves running his hand down his abs. He wanted to feel them. Fuck define. 

“You keep that up, imma fuck you again,” Em bit his lip, just hearing his morning voice. Send a shiver up his spine. It sounded hot, deep. He wanted more. 

“So fuck me,” Em was only teasing, not really thinking about the consequences of his actions. Dre uncovers his face stating at him. Fuck he knew that look. The look of you in trouble for teasing. Shit. What was he gonna do now? 

“You wanna play? I’ll play,” Dre grabs his wrist pinning them down above his head, he leans down sucking underneath his ear. Em moans.


	10. Chapter 10

After an hour of play fighting, Dre was wondering what the fuck he was doing. What the fuck this meant, for the gang and his family. Em was already in trouble. 

“Wanna play 20 questions?” Em asked. He knew nothing much about Dre expect the fact he was a rapper and producer. That was about it. He wanted to know more. 

“Why not,” Dre smirks. He knew everything there is to know about this kid. His family wasn’t the best. His dad left. His mum was a little crazy but he loved her anyways. 

“What’s your full name?” Em asked. He was starting off small. 

“Andre Young, full name?” It was now Andre turn to question him. Even if he knew. 

“Marshall Mathers the third, don’t ask me why, my parents called me my dads name,” Marshall shakes his head as he answered the question. Andre shrugs it off, he didn’t mind. He still found him cute. Fuck. 

“Ain’t gonna ask about your job, when I know you’re a rapper and producer. Favourite colour?” Marshall mental slaps himself for asking that question. Fucking stupid question. The fuck? ask him what his favourite colour is? Dumbass. 

“Dark blue, always wearing it,” Andre smirks finding him fucking cute for asking stupid questions but he couldn’t help listen to him. Could listen to this kid all day but it doesn’t last long before Andre heard gun shoots and two uniformed men come in, roughly grabbed Marshall.

Andre slowly gets up, grabbing his gun from the nightstand. How the fuck did they get in? How the fuck did they get past the heavily guarded gate? How the fuck did they have? Fuck! 

“Move and I’ll shoot him,” One of the men spoke warning Andre. Ice and Snoop come around the corner aiming guns at them. Waiting for confirmation from Andre. He shakes his head. 

“What’s the plan? Kidnap the kid? Then what?” Andre questioned. 

“Shoot him and what’s the boss gonna do with you,” Andre saw them swallow and glanced at each other. That’s right fuckers, what’s the boss gonna do with you? Ain’t as bad as what I’m about to do with you. 

Andre give Marshall a look telling him to duck, Marshall stares then gave a small nod. How he understood something like that was beyond him, he couldn’t even explain himself. 

Andre raised his gun smirking, Marshall ducks as Andre shot the guy in the head. The ruthlessness in Andre was outta this world and Marshall wasn’t sure why he liked that so much, fuck he shouldn’t. He’s a murderer. The dominance he held and that cold ass smirk on his face was sort of sexy. Fuck what the fuck is wrong with him? He shouldn’t be thinking this shit about Andre. But he couldn’t help it. 

Andre rolls his eyes, motherfuckers thinking they can get away without getting hurt or killed. I’m the motherfucking boss around here and no one questioned him which he liked. 

“Vincent, clean this shit up,” Andre yells, gripping Marshall’s wrist and dragging him back to the room they had just been in. Andre was pissed off that he didn’t know just how tight his hold on Marshall was until he heard the kid hiss sightly. 

“Fuck,” Andre cursed letting go, he was so use to punishing and torturing that when this kid was in pain, he did not like it. Not one bit. Was he that attached to the kid that he couldn’t hurt him? Or let anyone hurt him for that matter? Fuck! No, mafia boss does not fall or get attached. No fucking way. 

Marshall stares at him, not sure what to begin with or what to say. Like he was in shock or something like that. The fuck did he say? Or want to say? He was lost for words. 

“Uh fuck, look i ain’t ever seen someone get shot, I’m lost for words aight?” Marshall explained like it was some sort of question. 

Andre’s eyes held dangerous raging fires and demons that were dying to escape and burn Marshall alive but Andre didn’t want to hurt this kid or he couldn’t. He still was questioning himself about this kid. This blonde haired, baby blue eyes if you really looked at them. Fuck he was thinking to much on the topic. 

Marshall swallows, watching his eyes hold that dangerous look and Marshall couldn’t help the thought of wanting him to take him against the wall hard and deep. Fuck, you crazy? Sort of if he really thought about it. Andre raised an eyebrow as if questioning him. 

Before Marshall could stop his mouth he was already uttering the words. 

“Fuck me, against the wall hard.” Andre blinks once, twice and then raised an eyebrow in confusion. Oh how fucking badly he wanted too. You know what? Fuck it. 

Andre smirks slowly walking over to him, he was taking his time. As if waiting for him to change it at in minute. Once Andre was standing in front him, it was to late changing it now. He was going to take him hard, until he was screaming. Begging for release. 

Andre unbuttoned his jeans, sliding the zipper down as he watched Marshalls eyes trailed down and watch him do it. Marshall gulps. Fuck. Why was that hot. Andre grins glancing at his adams apple bop up and down. He was nervous, Andre knew that. 

“Relax, I ain’t gonna hurt you. We’ve done this before,” Andre explained, wanting him to calm his nerves. He wanted him to submit to him. Submit all of himself. But he couldn’t do that if he was nervous. 

Marshall took a breath calming sightly down. He remembers the first time they did this. In the bedroom where he had sucked Andre off. Then in the shower. It wasn’t anything new but he fucking liked doing this with Andre. Never once had he done it with his girlfriend. Fuck! Now remembering he had a girlfriend but he just didn’t feel the same way she did. Not after Andre had fucked him. 

Marshall hadn’t realised Andre had taking off his clothes, he was so deep in thought that he didn’t feel it. He finally snaps outta it and stares. Andre takes his time running his hands down his chest, he felt him shiver under his touch. Andre suddenly grips his waist roughly pushing him against the wall. Marshall swallows before a groan slips past his lips. 

He then lifts him up with ease, Marshall wraps his legs around his waist gripping his shoulders as he was lifted. Andre grinds slowly against him, causing Marshall to moan but it wasn’t enough for him. Marshall grinds harder moaning as he felt more skin on skin. Fuck. 

Andre groans, before a growl rips through him, Marshall felt himself shiver. He still wasn’t really use to that, but he found it fucking hot. Andre slams into him hard. He did say he wanted it hard and rough. Marshall moans louder, his nails digging into Andres shoulders to support him. 

Meanwhile in the other room the guys shake they heads hearing the kids screams and moans whenever their boss thrusts. They didn’t wanna hear this shit. Some thought it was sort of hot and others just didn’t wanna fucking hear it. 

Andre thrusts harder bring Marshall to the edge. Marshall screams coming hard, he was a moaning mess. It wasn’t long after that Andre had finished. Fuck, that was fucking good. He slides outta him so that they could get dressed. 

As they finished getting dressed the same two men from earlier stroll in shooting Andre in the leg and taking Marshall, kicking and punching. The others were out cold in the living room, they hadn’t been aspecting them. Marshall was now kidnapped. Bad fucking move.


	11. Chapter 11

The members of the gang finally had woken and were now patching him up. They had to take the bullet out, with Andre groaning sightly. Jean hadn’t said a word in a while and he knew she was blaming herself for this attack. For not being focused. He couldn’t really talk he wasn’t at his best either. To fucking focused on Marshall then the threat at hand. So help them god he was going to bring hell. 

O'Shea had told Andre to rest but he wasn’t listening, they all knew he was stubborn as fuck. No one could stop him, when his mind was set on something. 

DeShaun storms in walking straight over to Andre, getting right in his face. No one even dare do that. Afraid they would get shot in the head, but here was DeShaun getting in his face. Angry and shit. This wasn’t gonna end well, they all knew that. But said nothing. 

“You let Marshall get fucking kidnapped, what the fuck were you doing or even thinking?” DeShaun yells. Andre glanced at him, right into his eyes. DeShaun knew then and there that he fucked up. Big time. 

He had seen the burning fire lying deep within his eyes, begging to escape and kill again. Kill the one who had kidnapped his baby boy. The ones who were willing to play a part in his kidnap. They were the ones to die today. And who that stand in his way, have signed their deaths as well. 

“You better back the fuck up. I’m in no mood to play games,” Andre had managed to keep calm and that wasn’t a good sign. For when Andre was a calm angry, all hell would break loose. That wasn't good sign for the emeries. 

DeShaun backs up, looking at the others as if asking why his so calm when his best friend is out there somewhere probably been beating as they speak. He wouldn’t let that happen. He was going to find Marshall with them. If they liked it or not. 

Meanwhile Marshall was tied up and just waking up, they had knocked him out for causing to much trouble. he groans trying to touch his head but he realised he couldn’t. He pulls on the ropes but it wouldn’t budge. 

“Look who’s finally awake.” Marshall heard the voice from the corner of the room, or it sounded like it was there. It was coming from all corners of the room. So Marshall didn’t know where to look. 

“Who the fuck are you? What do you want with me?” Marshall asked, he sightly knew why but he still wanted to know. Was it because they were trying to get to Andre. Was it because they had a thing going on? Sort of. Marshall wasn’t sure what they were, Andre was still fucking cold but he was warming up to him. Marshall could tell. 

In the corner of Marshall eye, he saw the figure move finally coming out of the shadows. The man looked young, around the same age or a little older then him. With brown hair and hazel looking eyes. Marshall stares as the man grins. 

“So innocent looking but we all know your anything but innocent, ain’t that right.” Marshall blinks, what the fuck was he on about? Realisation hit Marshall hard. Oh hell no he talking about my sex life. 

“Fuck you,” Marshall spat, his attitude always got the better of him. Sometimes even getting him trouble. He couldn’t help it, when people shot comments at him. He would shot them back double. What can he say. His competitive. 

The man glares, giving him a beating. Marshall chair had fallen at what point he didn’t know. The door opened and in came an older looking man. Seemed like the boss with how the younger one acted. Marshall chair was lifted. Suge knight. Andre enemy, former CEO of death row. Marshall knew that because he was a fan of Andre. An enemy of Andre, is an enemy of his. 

“Well well, if it isn’t Andres bitch, you look a slut.” Suge smirks, he eyes trailed Marshall from. Marshall glares, even if he was scared. This man was a criminal. Wanted for murder and his in the fucking mafia. 

Meanwhile Andre and his gang were doing everything in their power to get Marshall back. Andre was ordering. Commanding and demanding. He was fucking pissed off and angry at himself for letting this happen. If he wasn’t so distracted, this wouldn’t have happened. Jean comes up behind him. 

“He’s a strong guy, he’ll make it, he’s waiting for you.” Andre stares blankly at the table, swishing around his beer. If he wasn’t distracted by the kid, he would of seen them coming. Jean watched as Andre tighten his grip around the glass. She hears a crack before the glass shattered beneath his hand. There was drops of blood dripping from his hand to the table. 

“Shit Dre, your bleeding,” Jean grabs his hand taking him into the bathroom and cleaning up his bleeding hand. He was getting worse. Marshall being away was getting to him. He was hitting himself.

It had only been a week or two and still nothing. Andre was ready to fucking kill something, something really. Kai, one of the guards working for Andre comes running in, saying Snoop had find something. 

Andre followed him to the surveillance room downstairs. Andre found Kai and his most trusted people in here working. 

“What you got, better be something good. I’m running out of patience.” Snoop stares before showing him, got he had found. House, kids. Wife. 

“What do you want me to do with them?” Andre tilts his head, they looked similar to Suge and that annoyed Andre. Realisation hit Andre hard, his kids and wife. They were going to use them as bait. Andre smirks. 

“You want to kidnap them and use them as bait. You fucker,” Andre laughs, liking the idea and it was the only one that had. For now. Andre had Snoop looking for Suge’s location. His gang house or safe house, whichever they find first. 

Andre stares at the house for a minute, we’re coming for you. Watch out. 

“Jean. Kai and Ice get them. Snoop and I are going to keep searching,” Andre ordered. They gave a quick nod getting to work. Andre and Snoop looked into Suge background searching for anything that could help. They found where he used to work and based it around there, he could be around or close to the area. 

Snoop brought up all the cameras in the near and around the area, it was a long shot but they had to help. Snoop worked his magic and bomb, there they were in some abandoned building. Snoop zooms in as far as the camera cause go on Marshall face. It wasn’t close enough but he could make out the bruises and cuts. Andre fist clenched until his knuckles turned white. Just seeing him hurt, fucking pissed him off. Fuck he was possessive. 

As soon as the others got back from their mission, and putting them in the basement. Andre had ordered everyone to meet him in the weapons room. Where they thought of plans. 

“Tonight we get back what is mine, tonight we kill.” Andre loads his gun, putting it in his waistband behind his back. He grabs his favourite knifes, bringing them with him. This was personal. He only ever used his knife if it was really fucking personal. Suge had made it personal the moment he took Marshall from him. No one took the kid from him. No one. 

“Kai and Lucian get the cars ready.” Andre demands, he was in a serious and boss mode. He was getting his baby boy back, no matter how fucking hard or rough it gets. Andre walks out to the car getting in. It was time for a war. 

The closer they got the more Andre was losing his self-control. The bruises on Marshall just weren’t leaving his mind and that was what Andre was angry about. They killed the lights on the cars as they were near the building. Andre quietly exits the car grabbing his gun that at a silencer on it. 

He noticed two guards by the door keeping watch, he nods at Jean to do her thing. Andre knew she would get it done silently. She comes back five seconds later nodding. Clear. 

“Ice, Snoop go left. Jean and Lucian right.” They nod taking off. As Andre was left with Kai. Andre had taken one of his sons with him as bait. Andre walks in. 

“Suge, didn’t think we would find you huh?” Andre questioned. Suge stares, his eyes trailing his son. That’s right fucker I got him. 

“Let him go, he ain’t apart of this.” Andre blankly stared. Funny.

“Funny you should that, if you haven’t of involved the kid, then I wouldn’t have involved your family.” Suge glares. That got this attention. Good.

“Dad what’s going on?” He could tell his son was scared but he was trying to stay strong. Trying to act tough like his dad. Suge told of his men to grab Marshall. 

“Let me the fuck go!” Andre heard him and saw him being dragged. Suge smirks. 

“This what you want huh? Your bitch, really looks like a slut. Thought you knew better.” Andre keeps his cool. He had too or Marshall would get hurt. 

“Let him go and we can settle this like men.” Suge smirks shrugging. Andre pushed Suge son to Kai for him to hold. 

“No weapons just fists,” Andre states as his cracks his knuckles and rolls his shoulders, Suge was at least his height and size. Marshall was a little scared that Andre was going to get hurt. They were the same. Kinda. 

Andre waits for him to make the first move, he watched his feet. He steps before his punches and that was Andre advantage. Suge went to punch, almost hitting him but Andre dodge at the last minute. Andre sent a punch to his face then his stomach, changing his moves every so often so Suge wouldn’t catch on. 

Suge huffs, now using his legs to kick him off balance. Andre was so focused on punching or dodging him that he didn’t see the knife that Suge had. Marshall gasped struggling in the guys grip. 

“Dre watch out!” Marshall warned him but it was to late, the knife had sunk deep into his stomach. Andre groans as Suge pulls it out watching him fall. He smirks. 

“Ain’t that good, you lying on the ground beneath my feet,” Suge chuckles, the others finally enter the building freezing in their spot. Their boss lying on the ground bleeding. Fuck. Suge again kicks the knife wound as he kneels beside him. 

“I ain’t wanna do this but you gave me no choice,” Suge laughs 

“Who am I kidding, I fucking loved this. Have fun saving yourself,” Suge grabs his son, leaving with his men. Andre began coughing up blood. Was he going to make it. Did he safe Marshall? We’re the others safe?


	12. Chapter 12

Marshall runs to his side kneeling down and pressing pressure on the wound. Andre groans, trying to keep his eyes open. It was hard when he was losing a lot of blood. 

“Get the fuck over here and help me!” Marshall yells at the others. He was worried and angry all at the same time. Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to get himself stabbed? 

The guys snap out of the daze and ran over gently helping him to the car, they knew not to go to the hospital. So they took him home and called the family doctor. He was going to be fine. They knew it, they were hoping. He’s been shot at, stabbed and he came out fine. 

The doctor came in and does his thing, taking out the bullet and stopping the blood. Cleaning it all up. There was blood everywhere. Marshall was holding Andre hand and he wasn’t sure why. All he knew was that he had to side by his side until he woke up. Now they had to play the waiting game. They had to wait and hope they boss was fine. 

Andre always had told Ice that if anything were to happen, that he would have to take over since he was his right hand man, second in command. Ice and Snoop begin searching databases, CCTV cameras, anything to catch this son of a bitch for what he did to Andre. Their boss and friend. 

It had been a hour when Andre begin shaking and his heart beat dropped. The doctor cursed giving him chest compressions. They were losing him. The guys came rushing in, afraid they were losing him. You could feel the tension in the air. Everyone was on edge.

He continues the chest compressions, he was about to give up when he heard the beep of the machine. The doctor took a long breath of relief. The guys had also been holding their breathes, hoping he was fine and now he was. 

Marshall had been silent for the whole thing, just holding his hand. He was afraid that he was going to lose the love of his life. Yes he finally admits he’s in love with Andre and he can’t lose him now. Not now. Not ever. Andre had made him fall for him. Marshall wasn’t sure how. 

It was then Marshall knew he wanted to help. Help find this son of a bitch and put him down for good and for doing this to Andre. He was going to pay. Marshall stood up and glanced at Ice and Snoop. 

“I want to help, how can I help?” Marshall asked. Ice and Snoop stared at him as if to say are you out of your mind. 

“You can help by staying here, Dre wouldn’t want you in danger.” Marshall glares, he was determined to help, he wasn’t taking no for an answer. 

“I said I want to help, I ain’t taking no for an answer. Do I make myself clear?” Marshall questions, Ice and Snoop glanced at each other before raising an eyebrow. Oh he was ordering now. How cute. Hw thinks he’s imitating. 

“And I said Dre wouldn’t want you in danger, so sit the fuck down and stay by his side. He’s gonna need it.” Marshall stares unspoken. Though he did agree with them but he wasn’t going to admit that. He didn’t like being wrong.

Another few hours had passed and Andre was still out cold, the heart machine beeping with the sound of his heart. It all seemed normal and Marshall was glad for that.

Marshall kneels down next to Andre, grabbing ahold of his hand once again. There was an odd jump in Andre heart beat when Marshall had touched him. Marshall glanced at the machine then at Andre. He raised his eyebrow and thought he’ll pull his theory to the test. 

Marshall lifts his other hand and slides it under Andres shirt, all while watching the machine for any different sound. And there it was again. It was quick. Just like the other time. Marshall grins.   
He pulls his hand away and touched his face instead. He wanted him to wake up. Come on Andre wake up. 

Andre eyes begin to open slowly, he let out a soft groan but he leans into Marshall’s touch that laid on his face. The guys eyes widened and were by the couch within seconds, Marshall stares surprised that his theory actually worked. 

The others couldn’t believe their eyes, Andre had woken up and they were fucking glad. What they couldn’t understand was that the kid woke him up. Though it wasn’t a surprise it was Marshall who did it. 

Unfortunately they hadn’t found where Suge and his son went. Ice and Snoop searched everywhere and came up nothing handed. That pissed them off all the more. But as of right now they were focusing on Andre. 

“Fuck, glad to have you back Dre, don’t be scaring us like that aight?” Ice stated. Andre finally looks at them, chuckling sightly before groaning. Bad idea. 

Andre eyes trailed back to Marshall, who hadn’t said a word the whole time he had woken up. Marshall couldn’t get the words out or he couldn’t think of anything to say. So he hugs him tightly but carefully. A little scared he would hurt Andre. Fuck he was acting soft. 

Andre squeezed his waist as if to say ‘I’m right here’, Marshall groans softly and the others knew it was their cue to leave. They didn’t wanna see them fuck. Fuck no they didn’t. 

Marshall carefully climbs up into Andre lap, straddling him. He knew this was fucking brave and it wasn’t like him but he nearly lost Andre, Marshall wanted to give him something in return. It was the only thing he could think of. Andre raised an eyebrow waiting for his next move. 

Marshall took a breathe, calming his racing heart that was beating in his chest at a million miles a second. Marshall leans down capturing his soft lips. It send shivers down his spine the second their lips touched. Andre froze for a second before he deepened the kiss. Marshall groans grinding his hips forwards. Dre pulls back growling as he holds his hips still. 

Marshall was breathing a little hard after that intense kiss but he knew it was about to get rougher for him. Not that he minds, he did like it rough with Andre. Marshall eyes trailed, his naked chest. He was the one who took it off. It was covered in blood and in the way. 

Marshall hand trailed once again, feeling his ab lines. He heard Andre groan and his grip tighten on his waist. Marshall just loved how Andre grabs him. His big strong hands gripping around his waist, he wanted more. Shit. 

Marshall was getting impatient and wanted his pants off so that’s exactly what he did. Staring at his dick that was standing proudly. Marshall undressed quickly and sides Andre dick into him with a sightly groan. Once he was fully inside Marshall begin to rock his hips grabbing Andre shoulders for support. Andre moans, his grip tighten as again and Marshall moans with him. Rocking his hips harder and faster. Marshall didn’t want Andre doing any of the work because he was hurt but it didn’t stop him from wanting to be fucked roughly so he couldn’t walk. 

Andre groans, as if he was reading his mind, he flips them and begins slamming into him. He ignored the pain because he was in to much pleasure. An hour had past and they were still fucking. They had come at least once or twice. They had finally finished and Andre pulls out flipping them again so he was the one laying on the couch. Marshall cuddles into him being careful. He sighed tiredly. Andre had fucked him yet again, he wasn’t complaining. No he fucking loved it. He wanted more.


End file.
